POPCORN
by Huntress135
Summary: Damian is forced to watch a movie with Dick. Something starts on fire and Dick ends up getting blamed. OK this story is not like my other ones because in stead of using Dick i had to use his full name Richard. This was also a school assignment so there isn't a lot of bad words.


It was a cloudy and dark day and Damian really wanted to go outside and play fetch with his black great dane, Titas. Instead, his older brother Richard was making him watch a movie called Toy Story. "Richard, this is a ridiculous movie. Why are you forcing me to watch it." "Damian, come on, this a really good movie." "No this is a dumb movie about talking toys." "Damian, come on, this is what kids your age watch. Act your own age for once." "Fine, I will watch it but only because I have nothing better to do." Five hours later, after watching all three of the toy story movies, Damian had fallen asleep on the couch. Richard commented, "That really must have been a boring movie." As he tried to lift up Damian to take him to bed because it was 9:30 at night, Damian suddenly moved and rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a "thud!" "Don't you dare try and carry me like a little kid Richard." After he got up from on the floor, he could smell something burning. Richard screamed, "OH crud, the popcorn!" They ran into the kitchen to see the popcorn on fire. "Damian, get the fire extinguisher! We need to get this cleaned up before dad gets home. Damian ran to the pantry of the mansion as fast as he could. When he came back the fire was out and his father was there.

Damian just stood there while, his big brother was being yelled at. "Father", Damian said in a soft tone. "It wasn't just Richard, we both forgot about the popcorn." "Damian," his dad said, "You both forgot but Richard is older and should not be so forgetful." "We both forgot we should both get punished father." "Damian!" "But father!" "Go to your room!" Damian sprinted up the stairs with tears in his eyes. He had never been yelled at by his Father before. As he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He rolled on his side pulled the covers up around him and acted like he was sleeping. His door opened slowly and his father steped in. "Damian are you awake," his father asked in a soothing voice. Damian didn't answer for a fear of getting yelled at again. His father left the bedroom and Damian coulc hear him going back down stairs. Damian thought ,"I should have answered him."

"Master Bruce don't you think you were a little hard on Damian," the butler said. "No, he wouldn't listen to me Alfred." "He is only ten master Bruce. He still has a lot to learn. You should be proud of him. He was willing to take some of the punishment for the popcorn incident." "They also were spending time with one another without me forcing them to, right, but you are right Alfred. First thing tomorrow, I will talk to Richard and Damian."

"Dad is this about last nite because I already said I was sorry for starting the fire," Richard said trying to get out of being yelled at again. Damian was sitting on the couch looking like he was about to start bawling agian. "No, this is not about last night I wanted to say I am proud of you two." " What," Damian and Richard said perfectly in sync. "Yes i am proud of you for really spending time with each other without me forcing you. So lets all just forget about what happened last night, ok boys." "Forget about what," they both said shrugging their shoulders. With a nod, their dad left and went into the kitchen. "I really thought we were going to get yelled at didn't you," Dick said relieved and slouching in his chair. "Ya, I really thought we were going to get yelled at." "Damian why did you stick up for me yesterday," Richard said tilting his head in confusion. "Because you are my older brother and you always stick up for me. Now, it was my turn to stick up for you," Damian said in a low voice. "Thanks little bro," Richard said with a huge smile on his face. Richard gave Damian a hug. "Don't ever hug me again. Got that Richard? or I will not watch another dumb disney movie with you again," Damian said in a rough tone. "Fine," Richard said throwing his hands up in defeat."But we are watching Nemo tomorrow."


End file.
